La debilidad del genio
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: One-shot. Quizá su mayor debilidad sería necesitar de John y no poder tenerlo, porque al final los genios usualmente terminan solos.


**La debilidad del genio**

 **One-Shot**

* * *

¡MI PRIMER FIC DEL AÑO!

Ya voy para los 4 años... ¡Los 4 mejores años de mi vida! ¡Yey! :D

Este fic fue idea de… ahorita, lamento si no tiene mucho sentido, creo que hasta yo me confundí un poco. Estoy con gripe y me duele la cabeza y los ojos pero como estoy viendo Sherlock no pude no subirlo.

* * *

Historia con mención de temática homosexual.

Mención de relación hombre/hombre.

Ninguna advertencia. Si son prejuiciosos u homófobos creo que con leer la primera línea les basta para saber que no acepto reclamos en ese aspecto.

* * *

Sherlock lo sabía. Claro que sí. Él mismo lo dijo.

-Es la debilidad del genio John, necesita público.

Estaba bien. Eso era cierto. Y por eso le agradaba John.

Era un hombre fuerte, que había estado en el servicio militar, había visto muchas heridas y muchas muertes pero había momentos y temas en los que se le podía considerar inocente.

Como cuando Sally Donovan le habló de Sherlock Holmes.

Como cuando aceptó ir a ver al "archienemigo" de Sherlock la primera vez y aún así decidió no traicionar al hombre que acababa de conocer.

Pero Sherlock pudo verlo en sus ojos cuando tuvieron su "cita" en la pizzería de Angelo. John Watson era muy inocente.

Porque no podía entender lo que causaba en el detective consultor desde la primera vez que lo vio. Desde el primer "impresionante" como respuesta a las deducciones de Sherlock. Desde la primera sonrisa.

Sherlock necesitaba un público. John estaba fascinado por la mente de su amigo.

Cuando hablaron sobre el área de interés amoroso del detective consultor y este dijo que las mujeres no lo eran, fue ahí cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta.

Estaba cayendo. Rápido. Muy rápido.

O quizá no lo notó.

-Debes saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo, y aunque me siento halagado…

No pudo continuar porque John lo cortó. Al parecer el ex-médico militar no era el único inocente.

John solo quería plantear un tema de conversación y Sherlock le sacó la vuelta y creyó otra cosa. Y es que esta máquina pensante era mucho más inocente de lo que él mismo creía. Porque la inocencia de Sherlock recae en la parte emocional.

Vamos, no es que no supiera cómo funcionan las relaciones físicas o quizá cree firmemente en la ciencia para explicar lo que los demás llaman "amor"; pero experimentarlo o solo darlo por hecho era algo que el detective consultor no estaba listo para vivir.

Y cuando John, en un intento por aligerar la tensión del ambiente ante el caso, le preguntó si tenía pareja, Sherlock creyó que se le estaba declarando.

Tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Ahora estaba parado junto a John para tomarse una foto.

En el día de su boda.

La boda de Mary y John.

Y se preguntó, qué hubiera pasado si aquel día en Angelo's él solo se hubiera callado y hubiera sonreído… Quizá no estarían aquí ahora. Quizá John se hubiera ido a la primera oportunidad. No, John no era del tipo de personas intolerantes. O quizá… Sherlock creía que esto de las bodas empezaba a contagiársele. No podía estar pensando que él y John pudieran…

Era un buen amigo. Su primer amigo. Su mejor amigo.

Y quizá también su primer amor aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después porque ahora la separación era inevitable, porque ahora John debería irse a vivir con su esposa y ya no podrían resolver casos juntos. No sería hasta que pasara un peligro o por un corto período de tiempo.

Esta vez era un para siempre.

Y esa era la más grande debilidad del genio que Sherlock descubrió años después de habérselo dicho a John.

No podía comprender las emociones, porque no se manejaban por ciencia.

No podía disfrutar de las cosas simples junto a un persona que aprecie.

Porque quizá los genios estaban condenados a estar solos.

* * *

Bien, el final está super triste, lo admito. Y eso que aún no llego a ese capítulo en mi no-sé-qué-número-de-vez viendo Sherlock.

Si les gustó, dejen review.

Si no les gustó. Pues... jejeje, ya nada. ¿Al menos me dirán por qué no les gustó?

 ** _Que los vientos les sean favorables..._**


End file.
